The Mystery of the Philosopher's Stone: Part I
by GoldenLugia
Summary: A Blue curse called the "Levigroph Curse" commanded by Lord Voldemort to destroy the Potters. More mystery unfolds in this entertaining first part! Check it out! ^^


The winds blew heavily..  
The rain was strong and heavy, and the moon gently loomed over the pitch black darkness..  
Down in Diagon Alley, thousands of wizards fled from the deep blue light, deep in chaos. It raced across the entire town, killing worthy souls.....  
  
"Excellent.." whispered the mouth-moving shadow on the turned chair.  
"Everything is done according to plan my Lord. The Levigroph curse is slowly looming it's way to the Potter household", a servant said.  
"Good..." replied the misty voice.  
"Is there anything else that I can do master?"  
"Keep an eye out for the curse. There is simply no way in which it can be avoided. But that girl was exceptionally professional in Transfiguration, that's why she must be killed as quickly as possible!", Voldemort said hungrily in his cold, high pitched voice.  
"L-Lily Potter m..my Lord?", questioned the servant quiveringly.  
"Who else can it be Quirrell?", Voldemort said angrily. "You have been with me for over 20 years and you still keep asking me foolish questions!"   
The servant shook. He accidentally knocked a glass bottle down on a nearby wooden table with his shaking hand, but as he slowly walked backwards, a shiny object on the table which looked like an octagonal stone caught his eye. He slowly picked it up and put it in his shallow pocket, which got him quite angry because of various things falling out at the worst of times.  
"Even if I have my back turned to you Quirrell, I can sense what you are doing. Curses are your weaknesses are they not?", the threatening figure said smoothly.  
"N..n..no Master. It is playing Quidditch!", Quirrell said uncomfortably, his voice having a slight quiver.  
"You have lied to me a few times Quirrell. And you have done it again. This time, you are going to far! See to it that I gain eternal strength..", Voldemort said cruelly. And with a few muttering words, shadows loomed out of his phoenix feather wand and floated towards the frightened Quirell.  
"Now you will meet your death Quirrell. I've already hexed Alastor Moody to be my servant, and he might just have the same fate as you one day..", the voice said.  
Quirrell saw through the floating shadows which came out of Voldemort's wand, and ran for his life down the wooden steps. He hurried from room to room until the shadowy figure was out of sight and leaned back against the wall of the tapestry.  
Having the power to go through walls, the floating shadows wrapped Quirrell as quick as a flash and evaporated like heat burning through ice...  
  
There were suddenly sounds of voices, and the golden beams of light at the end of each wand illuminated the Entrance Hall.   
"There's someone in the tapestry room professor", a deep voice said, each word getting louder as they drew nearer to the tapestry room.   
"Don't worry Argus. We'll catch them", an oily voice replied, belonging to a greasy haired man. He slowly opened the door of the tapestry room until it was extended widely. His eyes grew wide and turned a pale shade of red.  
There, lying on the floor was a stone, deep red in colour and containing a muscular energy force. The blood red stone looked as though it was about to explode at any moment.  
"wh..wha..what is it professor? C..cou...could it be...", Argus questioned, feeling slightly dizzy at the sight of it.  
"Yes Argus..the Philosopher's Stone", Snape replied. "I don't know what it is doing here, because it is meant to be in Dumbledore's office. If someone managed to steal it, there is simply no point in keeping it safe at Hogwarts anymore. I will see to it that it is transferred straight to Gringotts".  
"Yes Professor", Argus agreed, and walked out of the tapestry door.  
With no one around to monitor him, Snape put the Philospher's Stone in his robe and laughed.  
And with a swish of his slender black cloak, he walked out of the door, smiling cruelly...  
  
Snape swiftly walked into his office in the dungeons and sat down on his armchair. He examined the Philosopher's Stone carefully with a serious expression on his face.   
He walked over to a shelf of glass bottles and selected the biggest one. With a fast movement, he put it on his desk and examined the stone once more.   
Eyeing a sickly green liquid on the desk in front of his parchments, he poured it's contents into the big glass bottle and mixed it up with a small amount of brandy, bezoar, and bubotuber pust, one of Professor Sprout's specialities.  
There was suddenly a massive explosion, which erupted from the large glass bottle and spilt onto Snape's robes.  
"Curse it!", Snape shouted loudly, not daring to resist it.  
There was another explosion from the glass bottle, this time spilling onto the parchments from the Ministry of Magic.  
Snape screamed with rage and violently threw the glass bottle down with a loud crash.  
The door of Snape's office burst open, revealing a lady with her hair tied back in a tight bun.  
"What is all this cursing and racket Severus?", she shouted angrily.  
"Well Minerva, do forgive me, but I was testing out a brand new potion for my next class".  
"This late at night?!", she asked angrily.  
Snape knew that she had gone too far and slowly hid the Philosopher's Stone behind his back.   
"What is it that you've got there Severus?" McGonagall asked suspiciously. "Show me now or I will do it myself".  
"It's nothing", Snape said quickly. "It's none of your concern".  
"As a matter of fact Severus, it is my concern, for I am deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school and head of Gryffindor house", she said smartly.  
Snape pulled out the wand from his pocket and pointed it at McGonagall. "I warn you now Minerva. Never ever prive into my possessions or I shall take serious action", he said smoothly with his oily voice.  
"Then you leave me no choice. Kretaro Prucio!", Professor McGonagall shouted, pointing her wand straight at Snape's quivering hand.  
The Philosopher's Stone shot out of Snape's hands like a bullet and went straight into Professor McGonagall's old crinkly fingers.  
She turned from red of anger to white of horror at the sight of what lay in the palm of her hand.  
"The Philosopher's Stone", she croaked. "Where did you find this Snape? Don't tell me that you stole it from Dumbledore's office".  
"I found it in the tapestry quite awhile ago", Snape said angrily.  
"And you didn't report it straight to Dumbledore?", she questioned.  
Snape was lost for words. "I er..well..."  
"How dare you use the stone at your own free will", she said angrily with menace.   
"I will notify Professor Dumbledore about this Severus. I will never want to hear of this disgusting behaviour again".  
Just after she said this, the door of the office was pushed open revealing none other but Albus Dumbledore.  
"Good evening", he said happily. "What seems to be going on Minerva? I heard the racket from upstairs in my office just a moment ago, and thought it won't hurt to come and search for the problem".  
McGonagall showed Dumbledore the stone. He didn't seem bothered by it one single bit.  
"Albus, the Philosopher's Stone was found in the - " McGonagall began, but was cut short by Snape.  
"Well Professor Dumbledore, I found the stone in the tapestry room and thought it might be useful to examine it first rather than notifying you", he said smoothly.  
"Severus, it is not your duty to go around examining things that you find interesting. It was stolen from my office and will be moved to Gringotts at once. Hand me that stone Minerva", he said smoothly without any hesitation, but with the utmost calmness.  
Professor McGonagall gave the blood-red stone to Dumbledore, who pocketed it in his deep scarlet pocket.  
He stopped in the doorway and looked at Snape behind half-moon spectacles. "And one more thing Severus. Who knows what you might have done with the Philosopher's Stone. It could have caused Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel their lives. This will be returned to them as soon as possible, and I will gladly give you a second chance to stay at Hogwarts to redeem yourself, and two of you should really get some sleep. Goodnight to you all", he said intensely.  
And with that, he swiftly walked out of the dungeon office door, followed closely by Professor McGonagall, who eyed Snape furiously. 


End file.
